Heartbreaker
by Sarita Masen Wayland
Summary: Una noche. Una discoteca. Dos almas perdidas que se van a encontrar la una a la otra. ¿Podrán superar los obstáculos impuestos por sus naturalezas contrarias? ¿Seguirán los dictados de la mente o sucumbirán al deseo de sus corazones? El bien y el mal nunca han estado tan juntos.


**Heartbreaker**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece, si así fuera, Jace y una servidora pasarían el día retozando en una bañera llena de spaghetti. Desgraciadamente, todo es obra de Cassandra Clare y su maravillosa, a la par que maquiavélica mente.**

* * *

La noche se presentaba tranquila. Una fresca y suave brisa propia de la estación otoñal en que nos encontrábamos acompañaba a los pocos transeúntes, en su mayoría jóvenes, que recorrían las calles de Nueva York en busca de algo de diversión después de una semana de agotador trabajo. En el cielo, cubierto en su totalidad por un manto de estrellas que iluminaban tenuemente los imponentes rascacielos de la ciudad, la luna llena se alzaba grande y poderosa en su punto más álgido. A lo lejos, en la azotea de un edificio cuya lujosa fachada destacaba sobre las demás, la figura de una persona encapuchada pasaba inadvertida para el mundo. En su interior, unos ojos de extraño y brillante color dorado permanecían vigilantes sobre la entrada de la famosa y concurrida discoteca "Diamonds".

**JACE POV**

Desde que tengo uso de razón matar demonios es mi vida. Podría decirse que hasta disfruto con ello. La acción y el peligro que se desprenden en cada batalla, la adrenalina que corre rápida por tus venas, la sensación de triunfo al saberte vencedor... Todo ello forma parte de mí día a día.

Aquella noche empezó siendo como cualquier otra. Nos habían pasado el aviso de que un demonio estaba causando estragos en la zona sur de Manhattan y yo era el encargado de acabar con el problema. Tras sacarle información a un par de brujos que solían merodear por el lugar y hablar con el jefe de una manada de hombres lobo asentados en el mismo, logré situarme en la ruta de acción del demonio y pude seguir su rastro. Éste me llevó directo a los alrededores de una discoteca, al parecer bastante popular entre los mundanos dada la gran cantidad de ellos que se amontonaban a sus puertas formando una larga fila. Desde mi posición en las alturas tenía una buena vista de toda el área. Estaba aquí, podía sentirlo. La cuestión era dónde… Decidí que lo más astuto sería mezclarse entre los mundis y esperar a que diera un paso en falso para arrastrarlo lejos y matarlo. Probablemente buscase a su próxima víctima en un lugar donde ésta estuviera más vulnerable, indefensa. La discoteca era un buen sitio para empezar a indagar.

Observé durante un tiempo considerable la entrada en espera de notar cualquier leve indicio de actividad sospechosa. Entretanto me distraje pensando en el aspecto que podía tener el demonio. Seguramente utilizaría un glamour para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Cuando me harté de esperar sin resultado, descendí de la azotea del edificio en que me encontraba yendo a parar a un callejón oscuro que se comunicaba con la calle principal. Me sacudí los pantalones mientras miraba a ambos lados asegurándome de que nadie me hubiera visto. Una vez comprobado que así era, me puse en marcha.

El interior del local era espacioso y confortable. Estaba plagado de focos que emitían luces de muchos colores. Disponía de una barra de mármol negro, larga y ancha en la que el barman servía todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas. En el centro, una amplia pista de baile llena de adolescentes que bebían y bailaban al son de la música que el DJ pinchaba desde su cabina justo al frente. Tenía, además, una especie de segundo piso lleno de mesas y sillas de diseño que rodeaba toda la pista como si fuese un tipo de balcón.

Escudriñé la estancia sin hallar ni el más mínimo movimiento extraño. Mosqueado y algo frustrado volví a posar la mirada en la barra. _Fue cuando la vi. Era hermosa. Su _cabello rojo fuego caía formando bucles hasta media espalda. Poseía unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda que parecían resaltar aún más gracias a su pálida tez. Nariz respingona. Labios rellenos y rosados. Llevaba puesto un mini vestido negro de tirantes con un generoso escote. Unas sandalias negras de tacón completaban su atuendo.

**Seems like I'm breathing something that is on fire.**

**Seems like we ended all before you were gone.**

**Seems I'm not ready (to)x3 walk on the fog.**

**Oh, ooooh.**

**She destroyed my life without shedding a tear like an assassin. **

**I'm sure that wasn't love ain't feeling alone... **

**Ohhhh, oooh, ooooooooooh.**

**CLARY POV**

Caminé moviendo sensualmente las caderas como si estuviera desfilando para el público en una pasarela de moda. Al llegar a la barra apoyé el brazo derecho y dejé el izquierdo flexionado sobre la cintura al mismo tiempo que fingía mirar a mí alrededor de forma desinteresada, cuando, en realidad, ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre mi víctima. Él perdió todo el interés en la chica rubia con la que hablaba en cuanto aparecí en escena. Me hice la tonta durante un rato hasta que estuve segura de que había captado su atención por completo. Entonces, entré en acción. Le miré adoptando una actitud seductora, atrayente. Estaba totalmente a mí merced, embobado. Pasé por delante de él procurando que obtuviera una buena visión de mi cuerpo. Me dirigí hacía los baños con él pisándome los talones.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down. **

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker. **

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down, down, down.**

Le atraje hacia mi cuerpo violenta al tiempo que juntaba nuestros rostros, asegurándome de que ambas respiraciones se mezclasen, para después empujarlo de forma que quedara apoyado en la pared del cubículo. Mi mano rozando en una suave caricia su cuello, los músculos de su torso… Su boca dejando un rastro de besos por mi garganta, sus manos paseándose codiciosas por mi cuerpo palpando, agarrando, sintiendo.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down. **

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker.**

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down, down, down.**

Alcé la cabeza al techo extasiada mientras absorbía toda su energía vital. Ésta era mi alimento, mi droga. Vivía por y para ella.

**Trought I was dying when you got me to beg see that was funny guess I learned to forget.**

**Trought love was easy after the promise you made... Made, madeeeee.**

**She destroyed my life without shedding a tear like an assassin.**

**I know that wasn't love I ain't feeling alone...**

**Oooh, ohhh, ooooooh.**

He de reconocer que, para ser un insignificante humano, tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Se hallaba detrás de la barra sirviendo las bebidas con rapidez y soltura. Era guapo, muy guapo. Me gustaba. Una pena que fuese mi siguiente objetivo.

Para esta ocasión me mezclé entre la gente en la pista. Bailar era para mí una segunda naturaleza. Podía pasarme horas y horas bailando sin cansarme. Comencé moviéndome muy sutilmente, casi con timidez. Poco a poco fui volviéndome más atrevida, más sexi. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, al menos, en lo que al sector masculino se refiere. Pronto me vi rodeada de un grupo de chicos. Todos ellos intentando despertar mi interés, en vano. Yo ya tenía un propósito en mente y no me iría de allí sin conseguirlo. Al parecer, no me iba a tomar mucho más tiempo. Me estaba mirando. Le sonreí alegre, coqueta. Él me devolvió una sonrisa aún mayor. Lo tengo. "Mi chico" se acercó a su compañera y le dijo algo al oído. Imagino que le habría pedido que lo cubriera. Volvió a mirar en mi dirección y yo aproveché ese instante de atención para deslizarme fuera de la pista esperando que él me siguiera. Sin embargo, esta vez fui yo la sorprendida. Una mano me agarro del brazo y me vi arrastrada hasta una puerta con un cartel escrito en letras rojas en el que se leía "Privado". Descubrí que se trataba de un estrecho pasillo prácticamente en penumbras que conducía a la calle. Una salida para empleados suponía. Le permití que me guiara a través de él, su mano ejerciendo una firme presión sobre la mía.

Me tenía sujeta de la cintura contra la pared. Su boca enterrada en mi cuello, explorando sin descanso. Su agarre cada vez más fuerte, juntando nuestros cuerpos hasta no dejar espacio entre ellos. Suaves gemidos llenando el aire.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down. **

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker.**

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down, down, down.**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación electrizante, intensa, que me recorría de pies a cabeza. La energía fluyendo por mi cuerpo, llenándome de fuerza, poder.

**Heart, heartbreaker. **

**Heartbreaker.**

Abandoné el lugar sintiéndome extasiada. Esta había sido, definitivamente, una buena noche. No obstante, como siempre sucedía, no podía parar aún. Hasta el momento había estado jugando. Bien. El juego terminó. Ahora tocaba encontrar presas rápido, cuántas más mejor y seguir alimentándome hasta saciar mi necesidad por completo.

Caminé por la calle durante un buen rato, dejando atrás Diamonds, hasta llegar a una especie de plaza. La afluencia de gente por el lugar era mínima dado el avanzado estado de la noche. Punto a mi favor. Allí, apoyado en una estructura de forma geométrica, mi próxima víctima se mantenía concentrada en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba. A medida que me iba acercando, mis pasos se hacían más sonoros, delatando así mi presencia. En cuanto levantó su rostro descargue todo el poder de mi mirada sobre él. Una simple caricia bastó para inmovilizarlo.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down. **

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker**.

Energía abandonando su organismo, llenando mi sistema. Un cuerpo muriendo, otro fortaleciéndose.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down, down, down.**

**JACE POV**

Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tantas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Mi yo más primitivo ardía en deseos de separarla de aquel asqueroso mundano, colgarla de mi hombro y llevármela lejos. La vi desaparecer del lugar con aquel imbécil pisándole los talones. Por un instante tuve el impulso de seguirlos, pero me frené a tiempo. Estaba allí por una sola razón. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Cómo si hubiese sido invocado desde el mismísimo infierno, el demonio que llevaba buscando gran parte de la noche hizo su aparición. Haciéndose pasar por un humano más, interactuaba con un grupo de chicas que lo miraban fascinadas. Bufé hastiado. Demonios y sus trucos sucios. Una de ellas agarró su mano y lo condujo al exterior tras despedirse del resto. Perfecto.

El aire frío de la calle me dio de lleno en la cara. Los seguí sin ser detectado hasta aquel callejón oscuro por el que me había deslizado minutos antes. Muy inteligente.

-No me gusta este lugar –oí decir a la mundana.

-No te preocupes preciosa -respondió el otro-, no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo. Y entonces mostró su verdadera naturaleza.

Ella gritó aterrada y trató de huir sin éxito. Él la golpeó haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo. Esa era mi señal. Apenas pudo reaccionar antes de que apareciese súbitamente frente a él, cuchillo serafín en mano.

-Así que tú eres el monstruo que está causando problemas en la zona… No pareces gran cosa –dije despectivo.

-¿Un cazador de sombras? –respondió sorprendido y temeroso.

-¡Bingo! Y tú, criatura asquerosa, tienes los segundos contados – dije, y me lancé sobre él.

Matarlo fue decepcionantemente fácil. No me llevó más de cinco minutos. Algo iba mal. El demonio que buscaba tenía un aura demoníaca potente y era muy peligroso. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: éste no era y el verdadero aún seguía por ahí suelto.

Me acerqué a la chica tendida en el suelo y comprobé sus signos vitales. Estaba bien, sólo se había desmayado. No quería dejarla allí, pero no me quedaba otro remedio.

**CLARY POV**

Paseaba tranquila y relajada por la acera. El ruido de un coche acercándose me obligó a girarme. El humano me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que subiera. Me desplacé hasta la puerta del conductor, la abrí, me agaché y le sonreí antes de subirme y cerrarla tras de mí. El auto se puso en marcha.

**She destroyed my life without shedding a tear like an assassin. **

**I'm sure that wasn't love ain't feeling alone...**

**Oooh, ohhh, oooooooh.**

**That wans't love.**

**JACE POV**

Era una especie de broma cruel. ¡Maldita sea! La evidencia estaba allí, ante mis ojos, pero yo me negaba a verla. Todos aquellos cuerpos sin vida en la discoteca, en los alrededores… ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

El vehículo se detuvo súbitamente. Un resplandor brillante refulgió en su interior. La vi salir del auto, su expresión triunfante. Se había cobrado otra víctima más. ¿Pero qué, por el ángel, estaba haciendo? ¡Tenía que detenerla!

**CLARY POV**

Me estaba acechando. Se mantenía en la sombra, aguardando el momento propicio para atacar.

-Se que estás ahí. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -pregunté.

-…

- ¿Tienes miedo de salir y enfrentarte a mí? –probé una vez más.

-…

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Da la cara cobarde! –grité ya furiosa.

-¿Sabes? Para ser tan bonita tienes una boca muy sucia –escuché. Una figura surgiendo de la oscuridad.

Me quedé absorta contemplándole. Cabello rubio y largo hasta el cuello con finos mechones sobre la frente. Ojos ambarinos. Alto y de musculatura definida. ¡Todo un espectáculo!

-¿Pasé el examen? –preguntó con la ceja alzada.

-Definitivamente -sonreí descarada mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Noté la turbación en su rostro antes de que volviera a adoptar aquella pose de superioridad. Sus ojos adquiriendo un ligero matiz peligroso. ¡Lo sabía!

Me puse en guardia a la vez que extraía mis dagas de su escondite en el vestido.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Tranquila preciosa! -dijo levantando las manos-. No hagas nada de lo que más tarde te puedas arrepentir.

-¡Oh, descuida! No lo haré… Cazador de sombras –dije saltando sobre él.

Se movía con destreza, esquivando uno a uno todos los ataques que le lanzaba. En ningún momento hizo el más mínimo amago de devolverme los golpes, se dedicaba simplemente a sortear los que yo le dirigía.

-¿Qué sucede nefilim? ¿No tienes valor para acabar conmigo? –le reté.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios. No lo vi venir. Se movió veloz en mi dirección. Lo esquivé por los pelos.

-Solo dejaba que te cansaras -respondió arrogante.

Entonces empezó la verdadera pelea. Enseguida me di cuenta de que era un gran guerrero. Su habilidad, innata. Sin embargo, yo estaba determinada a no dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Eres buena -dijo burlón-. ¿Quién te enseñó a luchar así? -inquirió curioso.

-¿Importa? –contesté logrando hundir superficialmente la hoja de una de mis dagas en uno de sus costados. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida abierta. -¡Ups! –solté maliciosa.

Él pareció sorprendido. Su vista posada en el corte en su cuerpo.

-Me temo que he sobrestimado tus capacidades –comenté con voz venenosa.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza dirigiéndome una mirada que me heló la sangre.

-¿Qué…? –alcancé apenas a balbucear.

En un segundo escaso su cuerpo se hallaba sobre el mío. Su mano izquierda sujetando las mías sobre mi cabeza mientras que con la derecha presionaba su arma sobre mi garganta.

-Adelante, hazlo. ¿A qué esperas? –dije retadora.

-…

Me observaba abatido, como si estuviera en medio de una lucha interna.

- Si no te mato ahora seguirás asesinando a gente -susurro.

- A muchos -respondí en igual tono.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down.**

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker.**

**I know that wasn't love. ****(x3) **

**Heart, heartbreaker.**

Nuestros ojos permanecían fijos en los del otro. Los suyos brillaban como dos faros de luz en medio de la niebla. Los míos, oscurecidos, eran un claro reflejo de mi alma. Envolviéndonos a ambos, una atmósfera íntima, personal…mágica.

La burbuja en que nos encontrábamos inmersos estalló de pronto para mí. Yo era un demonio. Un ser despreciable que se alimentaba de otros para sobrevivir, que disfrutaba con el dolor ajeno. No podía sentir amor. Nunca.

Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar invertí nuestras posiciones lanzando el cuchillo fuera de su alcance.

**JACE POV**

Su mirada cargada del más profundo de los dolores fue la última imagen en mi mente. Sentí su mano en el centro de mi pecho. Mi cuerpo volviéndose repentinamente débil, mi fuerza abandonándolo… y me perdí en la negrura.

**Let's keep on moving don't let your feelings get down. **

**You're not the only one, heart, heartbreaker. ****(x2)**

* * *

**¡Al fin pude terminarlo! -.-' En principio iba a ser un One-shot pero a medida que escribía se me fueron ocurriendo ideas para continuarlo. Depende de vosotras chicas. **

**La historia está basada en el videoclip de **_**Auryn – Heartbreaker**_**.**

**Sarita Masen Wayland.**


End file.
